Unbreakable
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: "If I could," he breathed quietly. "I would make you unbreakable." — [Klaus x Caroline]. Slightly fluffy.


_Something random I had to write. Probably a bit OCC, but I couldn't help myself. I want Klaroline to become canon, okay? _

* * *

**.****Unbreakable.**

* * *

Klaus loved Caroline's skin. The smooth and warm surface was not only appealing to watch and observe, but also incredibly soft to touch. However, on a rare occasion he would find a faint dusting of freckles; sometimes on her legs, other times on her stomach, once on the bridge of her nose. They were all faint and barely noticeable, but they were imperfections. And he was entirely enamoured with her little imperfections.

Other women like Elena and Katherine were 'perfect' kind of pretty. Their features flawless to a point where they looked like they were too beautiful to be real. They lacked the little imperfections, and that always bothered him even though he was never quite sure why. Until he discovered the number of imperfections that made up Caroline.

Perfect women, such as Katherine and even Talia, were…dull.

With Caroline he was never bored, there was always something new, something different. Even as an immortal vampire she was ever changing, a constant puzzle and a challenge he never got tired of.

On this particular night, Klaus was feeling incredibly bored. And there was only one, yet perfect way to end his boredom.

He slowly turned his head from the window and found his little bundle of imperfections sprawled across a large bed. She was completely relaxed, her elegant limbs splayed around her as she laid on her stomach, a pillow tucked under her chest, reading one of her romance novels she seemed to enjoy so much.

Klaus silently slunk over to the bed, climbing over to her, his favourite prey. He slowly kneeled beside her drinking in her image with his icy blue eyes.

A small sigh of annoyance seem to pass her lips before she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes, Klaus?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, a sly smile on his face. His fingertips trailed lightly up her back and he couldn't help but to revel in the small shiver that ran up her spine, and he knew from the slight twitch of her lips that she wasn't very happy with her body's natural reaction.

He gently pushed away the thin strap of her tank top, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his fingers.

Finally the little treasure he was looking for was visible to him as his eyes darted to find every single freckle like they were priceless gemstones. His reaction to bend down and trace the fair skin with his fingers came naturally, and he savoured every single moment of fleeting contact he got.

And as soon as he had started, he stopped. Caroline looked up curiously when she heard a shallow, but quick intake of breath. For a moment she tried to turn over and look at him, but his hand was placed firmly on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, unsure what caused such reaction.

But something was wrong. In his exploration, he had found something terribly amiss.

It was a scar. It was small and faint, but still visible. It was located on Caroline's back just above her right shoulder blade, visible only to those who looked, and he did.

This was not the sort of imperfection Klaus enjoyed and loved.

"You were injured?" he demanded, his eyes still focused on the scar.

"What?" she grumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"A scar." he replied, almost disgusted by its presence on her soft skin.

Caroline snorted lightly. "Is that all?" she didn't even bother to wait for an answer as she turned her eyes back onto the book in her hands.

"What happened?" Klaus spoke lowly after a pause, his hand running over the marred skin with great care.

"Nothing I can remember," she answered with a slight shrug. "Klaus, it's only a scar. I've had it for years, it's no big deal."

That puzzled him. He was immortal; he had lived for a thousand years. He had seen death; he had seen thousands of wounds and scars, battlefields, and bloodsheds. However, he sometimes forgot that Caroline hasn't been a vampire for that long. That she had, until quite recently, lived a healthy human life. Back when she was still vulnerable and easily broken. Back when any sort of injury did not heal magically quick, but rather left a terrible reminder of its existence. Yet his mind could not accept the fact that she carried that scar around for years.

He hated it. That little, almost insignificant section of torn skin. He cursed the fact that he couldn't heal her somehow with his blood – he was a hybrid, surely he should be able to do something so trivial.

Tentatively, he leaned down and pressed his cool lips against the wounded flesh.

Caroline twitched, raising her head again. This time she was able to turn herself around. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she pulled the strap of her tank top back over her shoulder.

Klaus was staring off into some unknown distance, his eyes flooded with something she could only identify as anguish.

She carefully touched his cheek and guided his gaze to her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "Klaus, this is nothing to worry about."

He placed his hand over hers and then wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"If I could," he breathed quietly. "I would make you unbreakable."

It took Caroline a moment to understand what he meant. And when she did, she felt the heaviness of his words sink her heart like a ship at sea. The sentiment was simple. He didn't want her to get hurt.

She must have forgotten to breath; letting her hand fall from his face, her gaze falling down with it.

"Thank you," she mumbled awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Klaus removed himself from the bed, overcome with self-cynicism and horror at his own actions.

_She makes you a fool._ He admonished himself.

A voice that was usually trapped, locked away in the darkest depths of his undead heart broke free that day.

_**She is the only prey worth protecting.**_

* * *

_AN:_ Hope you liked it, darlings!

Thank you for reading.

**A.**


End file.
